A carrier device is known from EP 1 995 827 B1. It consists of a support frame, a tubular carrier element, a first connecting element at one end of the carrier element and a second connecting element at the other end of the carrier element. The first connecting element is connected with the support frame via a clip collar element. The second connecting element is connected with a manipulation element via a ball joint.
The carrier device according to the EP 1 995 827 B1 is connected, as shown in the figures of the documents, with a supporting frame, not shown, via the clip collar element marked with the reference symbol 16. Here the carrier element consists of two tubular elements that can be telescopically extended/retracted in relation to each other. In the figures a solution is shown where the carrier element always extends at right angles to a tube of the supporting frame. Additionally other embodiments are known where the carrier element extends at a 30° or 45° angle in relation to the tube of the supporting frame. In these cases, the connecting element between the clip collar element and the carrier element is designed to extend appropriately at the angle. Furthermore a manipulation element, such as a suction cup or similar, not shown, is provided on the ball joint marked as 18.
A carrier device of this kind is used, in particular, in production processes. A plurality of carrier elements is normally arranged on the supporting frame. The device as a whole is used, for example, to transport large metal plates from one tool to the next. The to be moved metal plate is held by several suction cups that are distributed at appropriate points across the overall surface.
The solution according to EP 1 992 827 B1 is a workable solution, but its weight and poor flexibility are unfavourable.
For the sake of completeness reference is also made to DE 297 05 023 U1. Here, an adjustable linkage with a clamping element is known. In this adjustable linkage, although ball joints are provided on both sides, the carrier element is neither configured as one piece nor is it sufficiently stable in order to bear the load of heavy metal plates. Further there are no clamping elements on the carrier element side of the connecting elements.
In addition reference is made to GB 2 368 520 A. Here, the carrier element is not implemented as a tube extending from one end to the other end. Also, on the side of the carrier element, it can not be plugged in and fixed to tubular clamping elements arranged on both connecting elements. Rather this solution comprises three telescopically extendable tubes that are plugged into each other. A first tube is connected with the first ball head and has a second tube plugged into it. In turn, the second tube has a third tube plugged into it. The third tube is connected with the second ball head.
Further, reference is made to DE 43 05 667 B4. Here neither a carrier frame is provided nor a strap element, let alone any tubular clamping elements enclosing the carrier element.